Death of a Loved One
by Charmaine
Summary: What was Celegorm's reaction to Aredhel's death?


Title: Death of a Loved One

Author: charmaine_ramsay@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: All characters, places and events mentioned in this story belong to Tolkien and his estate. 

Note: Please don't hate me for any mistakes I've made in this story. It's only the second one I've written for the Silmarillion and I'm not an expert on the book as I've only read it twice so far.

Again I think this came from Deborah, since reading her story I can't get the idea of Aredhel and Celegorm out of my head lol

Hope you enjoy and feel free to review, praise is loved and constructive criticism is most welcome.

It started out like any other day, Celegorm and Caranthir were riding in the forest surrounding Celegorm's lands with Huan the hound. They were planning some hunting since the bitter chill of winter had passed. 

Not that Celegorm minded hunting in the cold but for some reason his other brother's were oddly weak about it. But then they were never as passionate for the sport as he was. The only ones who came close were the youngest twins Amrod and Amras but they had not received tutelage from the Vala Orome, the huntsmen and therefore were not as skilled as he.

While discussing the creatures that they might hunt that day Celegorm suddenly stopped mid sentence and sat on his horse staring out in space. He did not notice the odd looks or questions he was getting from his brother, all of his focus was on himself. 

Something strange had occurred. All of a sudden there was a searing pain flowing through his insides as if someone was trying to rearrange them. He had not eaten since breakfast earlier that day and was sure his staff were loyal to him so he ruled out the idea of poison but could not think of what ailed him. As an elf he was not susceptible to sickness as the mortals were and none had attacked them so there was no reason for the strange malady.

After some time had passed the feeling lessened enough for him to regain an awareness of his surroundings and notice his brother's concern.

However when Caranthir tried to question him over the problem he merely shrugged it off without explanation and continued riding. He could tell his brother did not understand but that made sense since he himself did not either. Looking at the grounds in front of him he could see his hound Huan flopping to the ground and refusing to move, looking as if he were saddened by something. 

While most elves saw the hound as a hunting dog to Celegorm he was a friend with his own emotions and seeing his distress coupled with his own forced Celegorm to cancel his plans with his brother and take Huan and himself back to his house for some rest. It was at times like these that Celegorm wished Huan could talk to him for he thought that maybe the hound knew more than he did much of the time.

His pain flared up again that night and Huan howled as if he were being attacked but still Celegorm could not discern what it may mean. By morning he felt better and life continued on as normal, though Huan looked at times as if he were still suffering. Celegorm kept him around the grounds of the house to rest in case the hound was suffering from some kind of illness, though he had never known the hound to be sick before.

It was some weeks later before all made sense and some kind of explanation was given. A messenger was brought before him from the hidden city of Gondolin, the rule of his cousin Turgon. While Celegorm had no great love for Turgon he gave the messenger his hospitality hoping for news of his other cousin Aredhel. She was Turgon's sister and a great friend of Celegorm in Valinor.

The messenger relayed that he had been sent by Turgon himself to seek out the sons of Feanor to hear his message. This puzzled Celegorm as he knew Turgon bore ill will towards the sons of Feanor for the death of his wife while crossing the frozen ice of Helcaraxe.

When the message was relayed in full to him with great sorrow all was understood. Aredhel, his beloved cousin, friend and fellow hunter was dead. She had been killed by some dark elf, proclaiming to be her husband, as he threw a spear at their son and she stepped into its path to protect the child. 

Upon hearing the news Celegorm was disbelieving but then as the truth sunk in a deadly rage engulfed him. Having no other to take his fury out on since the one who had perpetrated the crime was also dead he took it out on his house, destroying everything in sight.

The messenger flew from him in terror, at once deciding not to deliver his message to the rest of the sons of Feanor if that was to be the reaction. He warned the servants that their Lord had gone crazy before leaving straight for Gondolin.

After exhausting his rage Celegorm sank to the floor in despair. He looked at the destruction he had wrought but could not bring himself to care. Huan came slinking in and laid down beside him, looking at him with such sad eyes that Celegorm was sure he knew what had happened. 

As he had when he was still an elfling in the glory of Valinor and something had happened to upset him Celegorm stretched out alongside the hound and buried his face in its fur as great heaving sobs were torn from his throat.

For the next week he wandered his house and lands in the clutches of despair. It was as if his life had ended as well. Though they were cousins there was a great love between the two, even though they both knew it was forbidden and could never be. As he wandered he was accosted by memories of all the times they had spent in each other's company. 

Most bitter of the memories were those of the kinslaying and all of its consequences. Not only were the Noldor banned from ever again entering Valinor, unless it be through the Halls of Mandos, Celegorm and Aredhel had become estranged never to meet again after their last parting. 

Feanor and his sons had led the first group of the Noldor to Alqualonde, with those of Fingolfin and Finarfin following behind. Somehow it all turned to bloodshed when the Teleri refused to build them ships or give them their own to travel to Arda. 

Celegorm did not know how it all started as he was not paying much attention to the discussions of his father with the Teleri elders but suddenly there were cries and the sounds of swords being drawn and used against others. Celegorm lept to the defence of his father and brother's as a good son would and was embroiled in the battle. It did not occur to him that he was killing other elves and that it was wrong, all he could think of was protecting his family. 

The forces of Fingolfin soon arrived and many reinforcements joined the battle without reason but Celegorm was unaware of any of it until he heard the cry of Aredhel. 

Turning towards her voice he saw a Teleri aiming an arrow at him and then came the most horrific sight of the fray. His beloved cousin, so far untouched by the evil machinations of Morgoth, quickly threw one of her hunting knives at the other elf before he could fire the arrow. Her aim was true and the other was dead before his body hit the ground. 

It was at that moment that she seemed to realise the act she had committed and froze, taking no notice of the events around her. Seeing the danger she was in from Teleri and Noldor alike Celegorm forced his way through the crowds to her side to protect her as best he could. 

While she recovered from her shock he defended her from all those who came near the pair and eventually managed to get her to the safety of the sidelines of the fight. He told her to stay out of sight of the other elves until he came back for her but she refused to let him leave her. He knew that he could not abandon his kin but his heart also refused to let him leave his love unprotected and scared. 

While he was torn as to which course of action to take Aredhel realised what needed to be done and made her own decision. She ordered him to go back and help his brothers but then told him that she would accompany him. He tried to argue with her but he could not deny her claim that she already had blood on her hands and knew that she also felt the need to protect him as he did her.

In the end they fought their way back to the host of Feanor and together shed the blood of other elves in defense of their families.

After the battle had finished, with losses on both sides but more heavily from the Teleri, who were untrained in the arts of war, Celegorm and Aredhel escaped to a nearby forest for some privacy. It was there that Aredhel's brave facade weakened and she collapsed against Celegorm, crying for the evilness that had overtaken them.

They stayed in seclusion for hours, missing the proclamation of the Doom of Mandos, unaware of anything but their own grief.

By the time they regained themselves and headed back to the camps of their fathers there was a new bond between them that drew them even closer together. It was the bond of bloodshed. 

The rest of the events of that fateful night where Feanor and his followers abandoned their allies to the frozen ice of Halcaraxe continued to bring mixed emotions for Celegorm. 

While he knew what they did was unforgiveable at the time he had thought that maybe with the burning of the ships the host of Fingolfin would return to Valinor, shamed perhaps but safe from harm nonetheless. Unfortunately all it did was sunder the Noldor even further and serve to turn his beloved against him. 

Since that time he had only once talked to Aredhel. He had tried to explain and beg her forgiveness at Lake Hithlum but the pain of betrayal and loss were still felt too keenly and she had cut him down with words and the pain burning in her eyes.

Now that she had departed from Middle Earth he felt such regret as he had never before felt even when his father had died. Before he had still had hope that in time Aredhel would be able to forgive him, but the doom of Mandos was accurate and none of the children of Feanor would ever have peace whilst they yet lived in Arda.

From that time on it was as if all that was keeping Celegorm sane had disappeared. He hunted the creatures of Morgoth with an intensity never seen before and he became obsessed with the regaining of the Silmarils, he who had not been much interested in them before. 

It was as if he were courting death with every move he made and his brothers despaired, knowing that with the death of their cousin they had also lost a brother for it was only a matter of time before he also passed to the Halls of Mandos. 

And so they were correct for in the battle against King Thingol of Doriath for possession of one of the Silmarils Celegorm died alongside two of his brothers and countless in yet another kinslaying.

The End


End file.
